My Dark Knight
by Rocker Usagi
Summary: Set back in fantasy times: Dark Knight Seto Kaiba is the youngest and best knight in history. However, he is forced to become the bodyguard of the young Prince Yugi. Love, secrets, lies...when will the deceit and hurting stop? KaiYu, KaiJou


**Disclaimer:** "Yu-Gi-Oh" and its characters are not mine nor do I claim them to be mine. Thank you!

**"My Dark Knight"**

**Part 1: Bodyguard**

Seto Kaiba, an unfriendly and grumpy character, had just become an official knight for the town of Mutou (named after the royal family who had founded the town and still rules it to this very day). At the age of 16, he was the youngest Dark Knight in history. The town had a mixture of knights who specialized in various elements (water, fire, wind, earth, light, dark). Seto had found he was a natural at the use of Dark magic so he chose to pursue the Dark Knighthood. He became a knight for private reasons he liked to keep to himself.

At the moment, Seto was walking down one of the many red-carpeted hallways of the Royal Mutou castle. Knights had specials privileges including free boarding in the castle. He wore his dark tunic with matching dark boots. His tights were the only white he had on. He wore fingerless, black gloves and a cape around his neck, which had a high collar that reached his nose. He wore a sword at his side for safety reasons. His emotionless, sapphire eyes stared straight ahead as he walked silently down the hall. Suddenly, a strange noise arose. He paused to find that the noise was coming towards his direction.

"NOOOOO!" cried a boy's voice. A boy came running towards him. His hair was unusual, all spiked and consisting of three colors: first blonde, then black, then red. He was dressed in a normal brown tunic, white tights, and brown boots. Behind him was a furious-looking boy, much taller than the colorfully haired boy although that was not saying much since the colorful boy was so very short. He wore a long white dress-like garment with a long, black garnish printed on the front. His hair was long, silver, and spiky. He had small, round glasses upon his nose. Seto recognized him to be the royal family's advisor, Ryou Bakura, but who was the little boy he was after? Before he could think more of it, the boy ran straight into him too busy looking back at Bakura to notice Seto in front of him.

Seto glared at the boy as he looked up at him. The boy's large, innocent violet eyes stared right back at him.

"I got you," Ryou said angrily as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy jumped a bit, scared to look the advisor in the face. He slowly and fearfully turned to find an enraged advisor, his brown eyes mad with fury.

"Sir, you have to help me," the boy said desperately as he turned back to Seto.

"Why should I?" Seto asked flatly with a frown.

"Stop bothering him and let's go, Yugi-sama," Bakura said as he pulled the boy away from Seto. "You can't always run away when you don't like something."

"Aw, but I hate these things," Yugi said with a pout as Bakura continued dragging him down the hallway.

"_Yugi-sama? Who was that kid for Bakura Ryou to show him such respect?"_ Seto thought as he watched the two figures disappear down the hallway. He soon dismissed the matter from his mind. He had more important matters to attend to.

Seto made his way through the castle to the place where the Head Knight worked out all the knight-related matters. It was located in one of the corridors whose floors were concrete and stone. The door was large and rounded at the top. It was made of vertically lined wooden planks. A sign on the door read "Knight Affairs." Seto respectfully knocked on the door. When he heard a "come in," he put his hand on the giant ring and pulled the door open.

The head knight was a large man (being both muscular and fat). He looked uninterestingly at Seto as he walked in. He then closed the door and faced the burly man.

"Seto Kaiba, sir. I am here for my assignment," Seto said coolly.

"Ah yes. Our youngest Dark Knight," the man said with a smile. He leaned back in his chair, placing his large booted feet upon his desk. "You will be given a very important assignment, my young knight." He paused, picking his teeth with his pinky. "Ah, that's better."

Seto was getting impatient with the ugly and dirty man. He couldn't cross his superior though, so he just stood there silently.

"You have been chosen to be the guard of the royal family's most prized possession," he said as he removed his feet from the desk. He placed his arms on the desk and leaned forward, smiling. "You will be the bodyguard of the Crowned Prince of Mutou."

"Bodyguard?" Seto repeated distastefully.

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked as he raised a huge, hairy eyebrow.

"It's just that, I thought I would be leading an army or something similar to that," Seto answered.

The man laughed at the young knight. "No matter how strong you are. A bunch of grown men won't listen to a young lad. Besides, this is the greatest assignment for a knight. You should be honored."

"But..." Seto began to protest.

"There will be no arguments. Now go and start working. You should know where the Royal Family Throne Room is," he said as he waved a large hand, signaling Seto to leave.

Seto reluctantly left, feeling the man would have either thrown him in the dungeon or, worse, stripped him of his knighthood if he had stayed and argued any longer. He never liked doing what others told him to do. But it seemed like he had to now.

Seto headed towards the Throne Room. There he found Queen Mutou sitting majestically on her throne. Next to her was the Crowned Prince. He slowly walked up to the two, holding a serious look on his face the whole way. He respectfully bowed on one knee until commanded by the queen to stand. He looked at her then at the prince. What he saw shocked him.

"_That kid...he couldn't be..."_ Seto thought as he continued to look upon the prince. It was the kid with the unusual hairdo that had run into him earlier.

"Dark Knight Seto Kaiba-san, I am honored to have you protect my son," Queen Mutou said with a smile. Seto looked at her. "This is my son, Prince Yugi Mutou," she said as she directed his attention to the boy sitting next to her.

"_Damn, he **is** the prince,"_ Seto thought as he looked at the boy once again.

"_That's the mean guy that didn't want to help me. He's supposed to be my bodyguard?"_ Yugi thought as he looked back at the serious-looking knight.

So are the beginnings of an interesting relationship...

TBC...

* * *

**Note from Rocker Usagi:** I've always wanted to do a Yu-Gi-Oh shonen-ai. I hope you guys aren't disappointed (or worse, angered!). I am making up peeps for the minor characters (ex. the Head Knight, the queen). I am always fearful of fan fic reviews. Originals seem so much easier. TT;; Less pressure, ya know! Haha...okay. Oo;; Please review! =:3


End file.
